


Spark the Flame

by browney3dgirl6



Series: Summer Days [2]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Angst, Birthday Presents, Fireworks, Fluff and Angst, Fourth of July, M/M, Ocean, Party, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Swimming Pools, Teen Angst, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browney3dgirl6/pseuds/browney3dgirl6
Summary: Summer is in full swing and the 4th of July is here. The bracelet that seemed to bond them might also be the thing that's keeping them apart; just because Deran accepted the present, doesn't mean he's ready to accept himself.
Relationships: Deran Cody & Adrian Dolan, Deran Cody/Adrian Dolan
Series: Summer Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Animal Kingdom ▶ Deran Cody / Adrian Dolan





	Spark the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of them spending the entire summer together doing what teenagers do, plus ya know, being our Deran and Adrian (; Hope you enjoy, part 3 to come soon!

**~Adrian~**

Sumner was in full swing as was Adrian’s ‘tan’ or lack thereof. He was about 80% burnt lobster and 20% tan, or as _tan_ as his pale ass skin would allow. About the only thing the sun did for him was lighten his auburn locks and plaster more freckles all over; something Deran had taken a great interest in, always connecting them, tracing patterns which lulled Adrian to sleep almost every time. He didn’t do it often enough and Adrian missed it; he longed for his contact, especially lately.

Deran’s birthday had come and gone and they seemed to be on a good run up until the last week. Deran hardly replied to his texts and Adrian was running out of excuses to send them.

He couldn’t understand what changed.

They spent last weekend doing all of their usual activities: surfing, video games, and smoking pot; they’d even managed to sneak in a few hand jobs in-between.

Adrian sighed heavily from his desk chair, wishing he was out surfing the waves. He’d used one final lame attempt last night, enticing Deran into a morning session but, it went unanswered like many of his others that week. _Fuck it._ He would go by himself; he could use the distraction anyway.

It was mid-afternoon by the time Adrian dragged himself away from the pull of the ocean. He sat in the warm sand, stripping the top of his wet-suit down to his hips. A beep from his backpack brought his attention away from his thoughts, back to reality.

Deran had text him about ten minutes ago: _U comin 2nite_

It took a moment for Adrian to comprehend-it was the 4th of July. The Cody’s never missed an opportunity to celebrate and throw a banger party; Smurf practically thrived on it.

Adrian responded exactly what came to mind: _Am I supposed to_

His phone beeped again seconds later: _?_

Deran speak for: ‘why the fuck wouldn’t you?’

Standing up, Adrian rubbed a hand through his short hair. _Fucker._ _Thinks he can just ignore me for a week and I’ll just show up because he asks._

Obviously, Adrian’s lower region won this round as he found himself heading to the Cody compound an hour later. _Damn it._ He knew he should give Deran a taste of his own medicine but he hated the thought of disappointing him; he knew _just_ how that felt-shitty.

He decided to play it cool and lay low, making Deran put in all the effort. Hell, maybe he’d give him the silent treatment then he could prove he was better because at least he showed up. It was petty, he knew that, but Deran had been a shit friend to him as of late and he needed to know Adrian wasn’t just some pawn.

**~Deran~**

Deran checked his phone for the billionth time that hour, _still_ no reply. _Damn, that did feel shitty._

He’d been dodging texts and notifications from Adrian all week, needing some distance and time to figure out what was happening with them. Every time things were going smooth for them Deran had to go and fuck it up.

His brothers-Craig in particular-had started ragging on him last weekend about his Adrian bracelet. Deran lied and said he got it from some chick, but that had only made things worse. Craig and the others started asking him a flood of questions about this nonexistent girl: who she was, how long they’d been together, was she hot-none of which he could even begin to answer.

Deran had immediately ripped the trinket from the spot Adrian placed it all those weeks ago, and threw it in his bedside drawer. He hated being without it and found himself taking it out at night, comforting him to sleep.

“Earth to Deran, hellooooo!”

_‘Huh?’_

A basketball was tossed, bouncing off the side of his face following the questioning. _“Ow fucker!”_ Deran snarled at his eldest brother, and the other two came to join him.

“Bro I didn’t realize you had it _that_ bad,” Craig clapped him on the shoulder as Baz added, “Yea buddy we didn’t realize it was _this_ serious.” They were all smirking at him. Deran picked up the ball, throwing it in their direction, not caring which brother it connected with.

“Bro _I_ didn’t even throw that, totally Pope!” Craig whined from the swimming pool.

Deran threw his phone back down and launched himself into the pool, staying under for as long as his lungs allowed-he’d mastered the art.

When he surfaced for air minutes later, he instantly connected with eyes as pure as the ocean. He could see the clear hurt sprawled across his blue eyed boys face. _Shit_. Before he could reach the edge and pull himself out, Adrian had disappeared into the storm of people.

Rising from the water, Deran found a stray towel to dry off. He shook his hair out, not bothering to towel it off as droplets ran down his head; he pushed his way through the crowd, leaving drops of water all throughout. After _several_ frustrating minutes, Deran finally located him in the kitchen with their buddies, Colby and Ox.

“What’s up D?” The other boys greeted him in unison, Adrian stayed quiet. Deran bore his bright blues into him, never breaking contact, as he gave the other boys a nonchalant reply. Taking notice of the tension, Colby and Ox pretended they were needed elsewhere and headed for the back door.

“What’s with you man?” Adrian glared at him, dark pools radiating. He turned and stormed off, Smurf interrupting before Deran could reach out and grab him.

“Hey baby, having fun?” She was invading his space, the space he reserved for only one. “Uh yea it’s great,” he added a lazy smile hoping to keep her at bay. “Adrian looked upset, what a moody boy that one is.” She shook her head and grinned Deran’s direction. He managed to duck away from her before she could further question, or worse-kiss him. Deran shuddered within, he only wanted a kiss from _one_ person tonight, though that didn’t seem likely with the way things were playing out.

**~Adrian~**

The day turned to night as the sun began to fade. Deran had been unsuccessful with his attempts to engage him thus far. Even so, Adrian found himself seated next to him among their group of friends and Deran’s older brothers. Gathered around the outside table, they chatted about girls, surfing, and what shit they would be blowing up later that night.

He caught sight of Deran lifting his arm, raising his fingers up to his mouth- nail-biting was his nervous habit. Adrian was used to that; it was what was missing from his wrist- the bracelet.

“Where’s your bracelet?” Deran looked at him deadpan and the other guys banter faded out. _Shit._ He definitely didn’t mean to say that aloud.

“You mean the one his _girlfriend_ gave him,” Craig offered in a mocking tone.

“Girlfriend?” Adrian questioned, more annoyed than he meant to.

Baz spoke next, “Yea you didn’t hear? Little man got himself a girlfriend finally.”

“A clingy one apparently,” Pope added.

Deran got up suddenly, shoving his chair aside and stalked off. Adrian sat unmoved; the guys went back to chattering, used to Deran’s fleeing. He waited until he couldn’t take it anymore-which was probably less than ten minutes honestly-he stood up and made his way to find his blonde haired, blue eyed boy.

Finding him was easy, for Adrian at least. He didn’t bother to knock; he opened the door and shoved his way into the other boy’s room.

Deran sat leaned up against his headboard with his feet tucked up. He’d added a hoodie to his swim trunk ensemble, the hood pulled over his head blocking his crimson face. Adrian let the door slam behind him while simultaneously shouting, “A girlfriend? What the fuck Deran?”

His now glossy eyes met Adrian’s, “That really what you’re upset about?”

It wasn’t, not really, just the easiest thing to deal with at the moment. He knew Deran didn’t have a girlfriend, though he still felt jealous that Deran could talk about one so openly to his brothers.

Adrian breathed out nosily and slumped against the door.

“So, what is it then?”

Adrian considered ignoring him, but that hadn’t been working out.

“You’ve been ignoring me _all_ fucking week.” He couldn’t help but add, “do. . . do you have a girlfriend?”

He snuck a glance at Deran who wasn’t even paying attention but instead digging through his nightstand drawer. A few beats later he turned to meet Adrian, holding up the bracelet between his long fingers.

Standing slowly, Adrian rose from his place on the floor, making his way to Deran’s bed. He climbed onto the mattress and crawled over until he was mere inches from Deran. Blue eyes locked on each other, tension radiating off both boys.

“My brothers were giving me shit about it. . .so I put it away.” Adrian sensed there was more he wanted to say so he waited, calmly. Deran cleared his throat, “Yea so I just get it out at night. . .”

The bracelet symbolized them Adrian realized; they couldn’t be seen together in the light either.

He reached his hand up to cup his face; Deran leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. “Hey,” Adrian cooed softly. His blues opened meeting Adrian’s; he pushed him off and flattened him to his bed, hovering over him. Deran drug his fingers across the pattern of Adrian’s bicep, connecting the freckles there. He moved down his arm leaving his touch all the way, eventually making his way to the hem of his shirt. Their breathing began to quicken as anticipation set in. Leaving Adrian’s freckles for later, Deran moved slowly up him and bent to kiss his luscious lips. An explosion erupted outside seconds before their eager lips collided.

Quickly distracted from the kiss, Deran whipped his head around and stood from his bed, leaving a cold spot on more than just his mattress.

“Should we go watch?” Adrian offered duly.

A few moments passed before Deran turned and replied, “Nah, I have a better idea. Wait here?”

Adrian shrugged, but was curious. Deran flew out of his room with a mischievous look; lord knows what that boy was up to.

The minutes ticked by slowly as Adrian waited, listening to the fireworks as they went off one after another. Deran barged into the room abruptly, startling Adrian; he had a duffel bag over his shoulder and a playful smirk on his face. “You coming?”

He sure as shit wasn’t going to sit alone in the Cody house. The freckled boy followed the other to the Scout, sneaking their way out of the compound.

“You gonna tell me what’s in the bag?” Deran brushed his question off and pushed his sleeve up, shoving it Adrian’s way. He dangled the bracelet out with his other hand, dropping it into Adrian’s now outstretched palm. Now that the gift was back where it belonged, Deran fired the Scout up, pointing it in the direction of his destination.

**~Deran~**

Deran loved the woosh of the wind on his face and the fresh air. Night driving was his favorite, you could cruise the coast effortlessly while getting lost in the moment. He let a “Whoo-hoo” rip out of him and Adrian lit up next to him.

As Deran pulled into the lot Adrian raised his eyebrows, “The beach?”

Ignoring his questioning _yet again,_ Deran hopped out of the Scout and raced down the strand. It takes Adrian a beat, but he eventually catches up, panting and holding his hands over his knees for balance.

“Der what the hell-” a firm hand was placed over his mouth.

“No more fucking questions Dolan, turn around.” When his blues glared back Deran added, “ _Please_ ,” with a begging smile.

**~Adrian~**

Adrian rolled his eyes but cooperated, turning away from the ocean. He heard Deran pull several things out, clanking them against one another. He sighed outwardly, “Are you almost done man?” No response; _Typical._

Suddenly Deran was right behind him warming his space. He breathed into his ear softly, “You ready?”

All Adrian could manage was a nod in response. Deran twisted him around and ran towards small objects he’d placed in the sand, setting fire to them with a lighter. He quickly made his way back to Adrian, sticking his tongue out while laughing.

Right as they collided, an explosion of colorful fireworks lit up the night sky.

**~Deran~**

Deran couldn’t decide which he found more alluring, the bursts of light or the twinkle in Adrian’s eyes as each one went off. He pulled Adrian to his front wrapping his arms around his toned body. Adrian relaxed back into the touch as the sky erupted above them.

“Happy 4th A,” Deran whispered down his neck sending chills throughout him. Adrian shifted around so that he faced light blues. He kissed Deran, hard, pulling their bodies closer together until it was just the two of them with no space between.

Deran grabbed his face, kissing him hungrily as Adrian wound his fingertips under the edge of his sweatshirt until he reached warm skin, digging his fingers in. Deran growled in his throat and dove his tongue into Adrian’s expectant mouth. Adrian broke their kiss momentarily, “We’re missing the show.” Deran pulled his lower lip in mischievously, “Are we?”

Another bang in the sky and Adrian’s eyes lit up still. Watching Adrian was _definitely_ better than fireworks Deran decided.

He moved to the bay again reaching for the duffel bag, and pulled out two long metal sticks, handing one to Adrian who took it cautiously. Grabbing his hand, Deran pulled Adrian back towards the parking lot where he lit the sticks, turning them to sparklers.

Adrian gave his lopsided smile while Deran knelt to the ground. Adrian watched him curiously; Deran drug the sparkler over the cement creating a series of letters and a symbol. When he stood up, Adrian leaned down to see his creation. ‘Deran/Adrian’ were burned into the cement with a heart connecting the two. If Adrian’s smile could get any bigger it did, and Deran pulled him close again.

Just like their names on the ground, they were burned into each other, the fire raging stronger with every beat of their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> You can find my other Deran/Adrian projects on my tumblr: browney3dgirl6
> 
> Feel free to send me any prompts, I obviously can't get enough of these boys (:


End file.
